Yours, mine, and ours are not safe
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: Haley would do anything to save her children, but will that mean giving up her own life, or will Nathan find the answer in time?
1. Coming Back Home

Chapter 1 Coming back home

"Momma!" I heard as I walked into my apartment.

"Hi Jamie. Where is Matt?"

"He is out drunk again." Hearing those word maid my heart sink. For the father of my children he acts as if he is a child himself.

"Were are the others?" I asked.

"Max is in my bed and Paul and Pete are in the crib."

"What would I do with out you?" Then I thought, what would I do with out him? He is only five and yet takes care of his brothers better than the father.

As I woke I could hear the slamming of the door. I was scared of what might happen next since he has been drinking all night. I slowly made my way to him.

"Hey bitch where's my food?" Was the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Matt where have you been? You left the kids all alone again. What kind of father does that!?" I yell

"Hey one of them isn't mine. That smart ass Jamie is someone else's!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face, and pushed me up against the wall. He lend down to kiss me, but I shoved him off. He stepped closer and slapped me again.

"Bitch!" He yelled right before taking off.

"Momma" I heard a soft voice say. I turned and there was Max and Jamie standing there with tears running down their faces.

"Kids pack everything up we're going to go see grandma James." I said touching the broses appearing on my face.

In the car I called my parents.

"Hello mom, I'm coming home."

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad to hear that. You should of called in the last six years to let us know where you were." Lydia James said in a sad tone of voice.

" Mom if I would of told you then you would of told Nathan. I didn't want that."

I pulled into the drive as my parents ran out to greet me. I stepped out of the car and went to the side door. I pulled out Paul and Pete.

"Are they our…" Jimmy James started to ask.

"Yes, This is Paul and Pete. They are two." She said. Jamie came walking around holding Matt's hand.

"This is Matt who is three, and Jamie who is five." I finished up. Jimmy and Lydia stared at their grandchildren. Jamie with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Matt with black hair and brown eyes. Paul brown hair, blue eyes, and last Pete, blond hair brown eyes.

We all walked in the house. Jamie was holding his little basketball, and suddenly it slipped from his hands and rolled into the street. Jamie went running into the street, and I heard the screeching of brakes that made me jerk my head to the road.

"Jamie!" I yelled as the car just barley missed him. I ran out into the street and hugged Jamie.

"Haley?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see that it was him.

"Nathan." I said in almost a whisper.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes."

"Is he mine?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked.

"Because they're not." I said pointing at my other three boys.

Everyone went into the house even Nathan. I sat the twins in the play pen and sent Jamie and Max out to the backyard. I sat down on the coach as Nathan sat down In the chair. My parents stayed in the kitchen.

"Haley you should have told me." Nathan started.

"I know but I was scared. I ran away when you asked me to marry you in our junior year, and then I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to come back but then I meat this guy that I thought I could change just like I did to you, but he changed me." I had a hard time spitting that out.

"What's his name? How old is he?" Nathan started asking questions about the son he never knew he had.

"James Lucas James. He is five years old." I got tiered of telling Nathan about him so I went out to the yard and called him in here.

"Jamie come in here. There is someone I want you to meat. Bring Max in with you." I yelled.

Jamie came rushing into the house.

"Who is it mommy? Who do you want me to meet?" Jamie asked excited. He has always loved meeting new people.

"Jamie this is your daddy, Nathan. Matt is not your father, but he is Max, Paul, and Peter's."

"Matt's not my daddy?" Jamie asked with big eyes.

"No, Nathan is." Jamie walked over to Nathan and just looked at him, then he looked back at me. Nathan looked at me.

"Do you want me to pay child support, because I'm not sure I can do that. After you left I went back to my old self and so did Brooke and she abandoned me and our three kids." Nathan said. Jamie looked at me with big sad eyes.

"So another daddy doesn't want me?" He asked as he ran up stars. Nathan just looked at me with a confused face.

"Matt never wanted the kids. He would rather get drunk then watch them. Jamie has grown up way before he should have to. All he wanted was to be a kid again, and have a father that loves him." I said with tears starting to run down my face.

Nathan got up and walked over to me. He was about to wipe the tears away when he saw the broses on my face.

"Haley what happened?"

"Nothing, matt just got a little drunk and slapped me a little so I left."

"Haley."

"No, I'm ok. We should be ok here. I don't think he knows where we went."

"Haley I'm not leaving you here. Come and live in my house. I have three extra rooms and it will be safe there."

"I don't know Nathan."

"Please." He said with pledging eyes, and in that moment I realized he still loved me.

"Ok." I told him.


	2. Let's Pretend

Chapter 2 Lets Pretend

Matt came back to the apartment and saw that it was empty. He throw down his beer and went to his car. There was only one idea of where I went in his mind and it was, Nathan.

Me and Nathan walked into his house. I was caring Paul and Pete. Nathan had Jamie and Max. I herd the taping of running feet. Then I saw three little kids.

"This is Kate, who is four, Jack is three, and Mark, who is two." Nathan told me. I looked over the kids. Kate had blond hair just like her grandma Deb and her dad's blue eyes. Jack had brown hair and brown eyes. Mark looked just like Nathan. Raven black hair, and blue eyes.

"With the kids being the same age are at least close, I guess we wont have to worry about fighting." I said with a smile. Nathan let go of Jamie and Max.

I looked around his house admiring the house full of pictures of him and Brooke and the kids. At least it looked like Brooke cared about them. That is until she abounded them or that's what Nathan said. All seven of the kids went to play which gave me and Nathan plenty of time to ketch up on each others life.

"So what's going on in the world of Haley James?" Nathan asked me as I sit in one of his arm chairs. Nathan sat down in the chair across from the one I was in.

"Nothing. Do you know if they still need a teacher at the high school?" I asked him thinking that I was going to need another job.

"I think so. You a teacher now?"

"Yeah."

Jamie came running into the room yelling for me. Both me and Nathan stood up.

"Momma I just saw Matt's car out side. It stopped then went by."

"Ok Jamie are you sure it was Matt's car?"

"Yeah. I think so." He said giving me a confused look. I turned to Nathan.

"He must of known that I would return to you." I said thinking that Matt knew that Nathan Scott was Jamie's father.

"There is no way that it could have been his car. It was probably some one looking at the new kids in the yard. People didn't think I could move on after you and now people think I wont get over Brooke." Nathan reassured me. I relaxed a little. Jamie went back out side to join the other six kids.

Matt drove by Nathan's house again eyeing the kids in the yard being careful so Haley would not see. He was going to get them back but he had to plan this out. It had to be a good plan also. First thing to do is trade his car in for one they would not recognize. Then by a house not to close by, but close enough to keep a watchful eye on them.

I could still feel the love between us. I knew that Nathan could feel it too. I just hoped that this time love would not get me in trouble. I couldn't believe that I was letting Nathan the sweet talker lead me up to his bedroom as the kids played now inside. I had to admit that I wouldn't mind sleeping with Nathan again.

Nathan and I were lying in bed the next morning after that wonderful but yet not wonderful night. Nathan was watching me sleep as he had often done before I ran away. Jamie came running in the bedroom and hopped on the bed.

"Momma wake up. You got to take me to basketball." Jamie chirped as Nathan tried to calm him down.

"Nathan you cursed him you take care of him." I mumbled trying to stay asleep, but it wasn't working that well.

Walking through the new kitchen I couldn't help to think about how I spent last night with Nathan. It was all just to soon for me. Were we not going to even act like the past happened. Nathan came into the kitchen and walked over to me. He tried to give me a kiss but I backed away.

Matt was watching once again from his car, but this time it was a new one. He gave a little smirk at seeing me back up away from Nathan as he tried to kiss me. He could see the twins sit in their highchairs and remembered me yelling at him for missing their birth to go and get drunk. He gave another smirk at the idea of how to get us back that popped into his head. He drove off leaving me right where he new I would stay.

"Nathan don't you think that we are moving to fast."

"Haley we have kissed before and if you ask me this is a step back from last night."

"Nathan are we really going to pretend that nothing has happened in these last few years? That we never parted ways. That we were never with other people and that we were always by each others side. You might be able to do that but I can't."

A loud crash came from Jamie's and Max's room. I could hear the soft cry of both of them.

"Momma help!!!" Jamie yelled sobbing.


	3. Reuniting with a few additions

**I'm sorry it tock so long and that it is a bit short. I've had no time between my summer job, house work, and getting ready to back to shcool. (I could have gone without that one.)**

* * *

Chapter 3 reuniting with a few additions

"Daddy look at all the blood." Kate Said standing by her two siblings and the other two kids of mine. Jamie was on the floor his arm bleeding badly from the glass that was stuck in it. Max was sitting Beside Jamie watching me struggle with the piece. I took a quick glance at the broken window.

"Nathan I'll pay for this." I told him fidgeting with Jamie.

"No. The one who throw the rock should pay for it and since everyone was inside no one will be paying for it except probably me." He said walking over to the rock as I finally got the piece of glass out of Jamie's little arm.

Kate, Jake, Mark, Paul, and Pete were all standing watching us go crazy over everything. I found myself rounding the kids up into the van and putting on their seatbelts through the buster seats.

"Nathan are you coming Jamie can't wait that much longer! He's loosing a lot of blood!" I yelled to Nathan as he ran out the door.

Matt watched from across the street.

"I told that dumb kid to stay away from windows. I guess he still don't listen." He said taking another sip of his beer. He smiled at the rush he had caused over at their house. He new that his plan was going to work it's magic as long as he gave it time. He turned around and walked back into his house. The walls were covered of pitchers of the kids, and plans to how to get his sex toy back.

Jamie wouldn't sit still for the world to let the doctor put the stitches in his arm. Nathan finally held him down as the doctor began to work on Jamie's arm. When he was done Jamie's arm was wrapped up so he couldn't mess with the stitches. Walking out into the waiting room I spotted some of my old friends. It was Lucas and Peyton. Apparently they spotted me too.

"Haley!?" Peyton Cried as she had one hand one her pregnant belly. Lucas looked over to me and smiled. His smile became even bigger when he saw Nathan come out and put a arm around me, But just as fast as that smile came it disappeared when Paul and Pete came wobbling over to the front of my legs. Jamie and Max wasn't to far behind them. Jamie looked over to the people staring back at us. I bent down to his ear.

"Jamie go say hi to your uncle Lucas." I told him as he shyly made his way over to him.

Lucas looked down at the little boy in front of him.

"Hi uncle Lucas. Are you really daddy Nathan's big brother?" Jamie asked as Lucas's eyes shut up at my in disbelief. I just nodded my head back at him.

"I'll tell you if you can get the rest of them over here." Lucas offered him. Jamie turned around to us and waved his hand for us to come over. I smiled at them as we got closer.

"Jamie did you say hi to your uncle Lucas?" I asked Jamie as he shuck his head back at me.

"Haley why don't you intrudes them to their aunt Peyton over here?" Peyton said with a smile. I smiled back at her with all of my kids in front of me.

"This is Jamie, he is the only one of me and Nathan's. These are Max, Paul, and Pete. The ages range from five, Jamie and two, the twins Paul and Pete. Max is three just to clear that up." I rambled on to my friends. Nathan must of known by the way he looked over at me.

We all sat down in the waiting room.

"So is this your first kid?" I asked noticing the matching wedding bands on their hands.

"No this is our third," Lucas informed me, "the other two are at grandma Karen's. We have a two girls. Anna and Ellie. Anna is four and Ellie is three."

"Do you no what it is yet?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I'm hoping that it's a boy. The girls are already ruling the house so we need another man." Lucas laugh as we all did. Peyton had a smirk on her face that clearly said she was hiding something from him.

"Lucas." She smirked.

"What?" He asked with a smirk himself.

"Your wish has been granted. It's a boy." The room was filled with congratulations and noises of happiness.


End file.
